The present invention relates generally to collection of organic materials, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a countertop compost collector for storing kitchen organic waste.
As concern about landfill space increases, worldwide interest in recycling by means of composting is growing, since composting is a process for converting decomposable organic materials into useful stable products. Increasingly there is greater attention on the need for composting organic waste generated in households.
One significant drawback for collecting green waste in a household environment is that organic waste can begin to decompose quite rapidly. Traditionally, indoor/countertop storage solutions cover and seal the contents of a “garbage” pail which decreases the oxygen supply to the contents. Putting green waste into such an environment where oxygen is limited initiates a fairly rapid anaerobic decomposition.
It is this anaerobic decomposition that creates fluids, odors, and potentially toxic bacteria that prevent acceptance of countertop/in-house collection and storage of organic waste in preparation for composting. The anaerobic decomposition is further undesirable in that the process attracts flies and other pests which can spread disease, and it is better to avoid attracting such pests into a household. Additionally, the collection and management of in-home organic waste generally requires tools and procedures that can clash with desired design and aesthetic elements.
What is needed is a compost collector that permits aesthetic accumulation and storage of household organic waste that is more sanitary, less messy, and less odiferous.